Nichol Martin
Scout Sniper |Likes = Avan Hardins Raymond Moen Morris Lling |Affiliation = Lanseal Military Academy Gallian Army |Rank = Unknown |Role = Lanseal cadet (former) Gallian Army sniper |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2 }} is a 16 year old scout and member of Class G who appears in the Valkyria Chronicles 2 videogame. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Class G scout and brother to shocktrooper Franca Martin. Nichol is introverted and often found hanging around in dark corners around campus. Physically weak, he enrolled at Lanseal to become strong enough to protect his sister. Nichol is often neutral in words and actions. He describes Avan as a person who is "not a bad person to follow" in Class Chair. When asked about a subject, Nichol's answer would be quite timid. If his sister is present, Nichol would defer to whatever her opinion on the matter is (Sibling Mismatch, Too Sick to Swim). Nichol, along with Raymond and Morris, once went to the old campus in the hopes of becoming more confident in Scaredy Cats, but was quickly chased off by the unsuspecting Mischlitt who came to check out the building herself after reading about its history. His lack of self esteem was also portrayed in Laevatein Cup 2, where he and Magari both agreed that Class G could not win the tournament. This, he revealed, was due to the fact that he lasted about 30 seconds in the last drill they ran with Class C. Aside from being meek, he was also shown to be clumsy as discussed during Winter Perils, when he narrated to Cosette , Reiner , and Coleen how he slept next to a fireplace and caught fire. He was eventually befriended by Class G's chair Avan Hardins and revealed that he sought to earn a merit award to give to his beloved. Avan thus selected Nichol to accompany him on a mission to the Daws Desert where the two repulsed a rebel force. Upon their return, the two were awarded Lanseal's Order of the Holy Bell. It was then that Nichol revealed that he meant to give the medal to Franca as a birthday gift and that he had feelings for his sister upon learning that the two were not related by blood. After the end of the Gallian Civil War Nichol joined the army as a sniper to protect not only his sister but all of Gallia . His skill with a sniper rifle rivaled even Brixham's. 'Freshmen Cadet Guide' As the younger of 2 siblings, he was constantly pressured to act as an elite cadet by his sister Franca (who was also in Class G). He is capable of traveling swiftly to various points on the field, but after he sprints, there are risks involved keeping him alone because his defense level can drop considerably. With his excellent marksmanship, he should try to improve his long range accuracy so he can mature as a top sniper. 'Memories' *Sibling Mismatch *Nichol's Talent *Seeking Honour *A Brother's Love Stats 2nd-tier classes are not included. Personal Potentials *'Night Vision' - Sight is unimpeded by the darkness of night, raising firing accuracy. *'Indecisive '- Too many enemies around them causes indecision, lowering firing accuracy. *'Frail Body' - Having less than half AP makes them feel totally exhausted, lowering their defense. *'Tender Emotions' - A desire to keep loved ones safe raises attack power against infantry and armored targets (acquired after completing his classmate mission, A Dangerous Mission). Battle Potentials Quotes Trivia *In terms of release date, Nichol is the franchise's first incestuous character. The next two are Leila Peron and Homer Peron, who are seemingly implied to have relations beyond brother and sister, in spite of Homer being created before Nichol. *In Catching Sleep, it is subtly revealed by Franca that Nichol has difficulty sleeping because his nerves keep him awake. Category:Scout Category:Class G Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Sniper Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters